COFFE PRINCE
by zero BiE
Summary: Yunho,pemuda 19 tahun yang jatuh hati pada Kim Jaejoong, Barista tampan berusia 25 tahun.Bagaimana Yunho dapat meluluhkan hati Barista tersebut?  yunjae story,later hints of Jaesu.
1. Chapter 1

**Yunjae story**

**Disclaimer**: not mine...their own theyselve, but JUNSU is MINE!

**Genre**: Friendship/ romance

**Warning**: slash content, no bashing, but receive **flamer**

**Coffee Prince**

**prologue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kim Jaejoong, apa jawabanmu?" dengan sabar Yunho menanti sebuah jawaban yang keluar dari bibir pemuda yang ada dihadapannya itu. Seorang pemuda yang tingginya tidak lebih tinggi dari Yunho. Pemuda bernama Kim Jaejoong tersebut hanya menelan ludah sesaat.

Mimpi apa dia semalam tiba-tiba ditembak oleh seorang pemuda. Ingat seorang PEMUDA!

Apalagi Jaejoong sama sekali tidak terlalu mengenal pemuda tinggi dihadapannya itu. Hanya yang ia tahu, bahwa pemuda dihadapannya adalah seorang pengunjung setia di caffe tempatnya sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya, Jaejoong mempersiapkan kata-kata yang akan dia keluarkan.

"Maaf...Jung Yunho-sii, banyak yang harus ku perjelas disini. Pertama, aku tidak begitu mengenalmu. Kedua, aku seorang PRIA. Dan ketiga, AKU SAMA SEKALI BUKAN SEORANG GAY! Kurasa, Pernyataan terakhirku tadi cukup membuat mu mengerti apa jawabanku setelahnya." Jelas Jaejoong dengan wajah datar dan intonasi yang dibuat setenang mungkin.

"Aku juga bukan seorang GAY," Celetuk Yunho yang memaksa Jaejoong memijit keningnya sejenak.

Terus, dengan menembak seseorang dengan jenis kelamin sama itu namanya apa?

"Aku hanya tertarik kepadamu Jaejoong-ah, tepatnya ini bisa disebut sebagai Jaejoongsexual." Lanjutnya lagi diiringi kekehan. Jaeoong melotot sekaligus merinding dibuatnya.

Demi dewa apapun! Jaejoong masih normal! Dia masih suka dengan makhluk Tuhan paling sexy bernama WANITA dan juga dada yang 'berisi'.

"Eehem, begini Jung Yunho-sii,"

"Hei! Jangan memanggilku seformal itu Jaejoong-ah,!" ujar Yunho memotong penjelasan Jaejoong sembari menepuk punggung Jaejoong dengan 'sok' akrab.

"Panggil saja aku Yunho, emmYunnie juga boleh kok, biar mesra kesannya." Lanjut Yunho lagi dengan senyum tanpa dosanya masih melekat di wajah musangnya.

Jaejoong spechless dibuatnya. Pemuda dihadapannya ini autis apa bukan sih? Batinnya mengeluh.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawab sekarang Jaejoong-ah, bagaimana kalau kita mengawalinya dengan sebuah pertemanan terlebih dahulu? Dan dengan berjalannya waktu nanti, kuharap kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadapku, ne."

"Kalau begitu...," sambungnya lagi dengan mengulurkan tangan kanannya, menunggu tangan yang lain menyambut.

"Jung Yunho imnida, 19 tahun mahasiswa jurusan seni dan budaya. Mari berteman dengan sangat baik Kim Jaejoong-ah. Mulai dari saat ini." Dengan pede nya Yunho menjabat tangan kanan Jaejoong dengan paksa.

Wajah Jaejoong memerah. Bukan...bukan karena dia tersipu atas pernyataan cinta pemuda yang bahkan usianya terpaut 6 tahun jauh dibawahnya. Tapi wajahnya memerah karena menahan amarah dan juga hasrat ingin membanting pemuda bermarga Jung tersebut yang memasang cengiran di wajah menyebalkannya itu.

"Akh, ngomong-ngomong...tanganmu halus sekali Jaejoong-ah. Seperti tangan seorang wanita, selain berwajah begitu cantik, apa dadamu juga 'berisi'?" sambungnya lagi berusaha meraba-raba dada bidang Jaejoong.

Kesabaran Jaejoong yang sedari tadi diuji, habis juga.

Tangannya mengepal erat. Untung saja kepalanya tidak berasap.

Dasar namja kurang ajar!

Brengsek!Batinnya lagi.

Berani-beraninya dia meragukan kejantanan seorang Kim Jaejoong yang terkenal memiliki abs luar biasa 'Yummy'!

"JUNG YUNHO!"

"BUAGHHHHHHHHHHHH! DASAR REMAJA KURANG AJAR KAU!" makinya diiringi sebuah tinjuan gratis di pipi kiri Jung Yunho, yang nantinya bakal berakibat lebam untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

My...my...poor Jung Yunho. Kau pikir bakal semudah itu menaklukkan seorang Kim Jaejoong, hah?

.

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong, pemuda yang luar biasa tampan –dan juga cantik disaat bersamaan – berusia 25 tahun dan berprofesi sebagai seorang Barista di sebuah Coffee Bar mewah ternama di Seoul, Coffe Prince.

Hari ini harus mengawali harinya dengan perasaan sebal luar biasa.

Bagaimana tidak? Jika saat bekerja, dia harus direcoki oleh pemuda tanggung yang sedang dalam masa 'musim semi' nya itu. Duduk dengan setia di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di tempatnya bekerja.

Junsu, salah satu waiter dan juga rekannya di Coffee Prince, mengulum senyum melihat tampang cemberut Jaejoong.

Junsu menghampiri remaja tersebut, dengan membawa secarik kertas orderannya.

"Kau ingin memesan apa Yunho?" pertanyaan yang hampir setiap hari ditanyakannya kepada pemuda tersebut.

"Junsu-ya, seharusnya kau tidak perlu bertanya apa yang akan ku pesan, bukankah kau seharusnya tau." Jawabnya sesekali melirik Barista incarannya yang kini tengah menyiapkan pesanan kopi hitam murni tanpa ampas dan tanpa gula untuk seorang customer lainnya, yang duduk di seberang bangku Yunho. Seorang customer setia juga layaknya Yunho. Tapi, customer misterius tersebut –yang Yunho tidak tau namanya– selalu menyendiri dengan tatapan sedihnya menatap keluar jendela.

"Caffe Borgia, maksudmu. Seleramu fresh anak muda." Balas Junsu sembari menuliskan pesanan Yunho.

"Ya ahjussi, se fresh rekanmu itu," celetuk Yunho masih menatap intens kepada Jaejoong

"Ada yang lain?" tanya Junsu lagi mengerling sedikit pada Jaejoong, lalu kembali fokus pada kertas miliknya.

"Waffle rasa jeruk." Jawab Yunho

Junsu menggeleng, dasar pemuda rasa jeruk!

Minuman bahkan cemilan pun tidak jauh dari aroma jeruk.

"Baiklah, tunggulah beberapa saat pesananmu, selama menunggu, silahkan nikmati 'hidangan' yang tersedia dihadapanmu itu, eukyang-kyang! Tapi berhati-hati agar tidak kembali lebam hahaha!" ujar Junsu kemudian meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya membalas perkataannya dengan sebuah cengiran nakal.

Dasar Ahjussi, tau saja apa yang sedang diincarnya di Coffee Prince ini.

.

.

Junsu menyerahkan kertas order kepada Jaejoong

"Pelanggan setiamu Jae, secangkir Caffe Borgia tentunya." Ujar Junsu menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Jaejoong, yang disambut dengan tampang super bete nya. Lalu Junsu berjalan menemui SeungRi, pembuat waffle handal di Coffee Prince tersebut.

Pemuda berwajah tegas namun berhati lembut itu rekan lain Jaejoong selain Junsu –tentunya–, dan ada juga remaja pekerja part time lainnya yaitu Shim Changmin, yang tak lain adalah teman kuliah Yunho dengan jurusan yang berbeda. Karena Changmin lah, Yunho mengenal Jaejong.

"Waffle Gelato dengan toping selai jeruk." Junsu pun menyerahkan kertas lainnya pada SeungRi.

"Selera yang unik." Celetuk SeungRi. Lalu dengan lihai nya mengolah adonan tepung yang masih mentah kedalam cetakan waffle yang sudah dipanaskannya.

Dilain tempat, Jaejoong dengan setengah hati membuatkan pesanan Yunho. Biar bagaimanapun, suka atau tidak, Yunho adalah seorang pelanggan, yang tidak mau Jaejoong kecewakan. Jaejoong seorang profesional ternyata.

Dengan cekatan dan berhati-hati, dia mencampurkan perpaduan kopi, aroma jeruk dan susu tersebut kedalam cangkir yang dipersiapkannya. Setelah itu menambahkan whipped cream dan beberapa potong jeruk Sunkist diatasnya.

Finish.

Yup! The simply one of the best flavoured coffee. Selera Yunho boleh juga dalam hal per-cappucinno-an, puji Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Su-ie!" panggilnya pada Junsu yang tengah asyik membaca sebuah buku misterius yang telah disampulnya dengan kertas kado warna biru laut dan bermotif lumba-lumba. Terlihat sekali kalau Junsu ingin menyembunyikan apa isi sebenarnya dari buku yang tengah dibacanya. Jaejoong yakin sekali kalau buku yang selalu dibawa Junsu kemanapun, dimanapun, dan kapanpun itu adalah buku dengan isi yang 'iya-iya'.

'Aku yakin itu buku porno' batin Jaejoong. Karena Junsu tidak mengijinkan siapapun melihat isi dari bukunya itu. Pernah suatu kali, Jaejoong yang dihantui oleh rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi, mencoba mengambil buku yang terselip disaku celana Junsu – yang tengah tertidur –. Tapi gagal. Karena detik berikutnya, Junsu terbangun. Dan dengan gayanya yang santai dia berkata,

"Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab terhadap kepolosan matamu nantinya bila sudah melihat buku ini, Chagya~" dengan suara sok di sexy-sexy kan dan sedikit hembusan nafas di sekitar telinga Jaejoong, kontan membuat Jaejoong mati gaya dan sekujur bulunya merinding. Dia jera setelahnya.

#

Junsu berjalan dengan tray di telapak tangan kirinya, berjalan dengan elegant sembari membawa pesanan Yunho .

"Silahkan anak muda, ini pesananmu." Junsu meletakkan pesanan Yunho diatas mejanya.

"Terima kasih Junsu-sii"

"Akh, sekalian kau bisa sampaikan kertas ini pada Barista 'cantik' yang tengah merengut disana?" pinta Yunho menunjukkan secarik kertas pada Junsu yang dilipat dua olehnya. Dan disambut dengan tatapan tanya oleh Junsu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Junsu.

"Surat cinta hehehe..." jawab Yunho diiringi kekehan, membuat Junsu memutar bola matanya.

Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang

Junsu melirik Jaejoong sejenak, lalu sebuah senyum nakal terukir diwajahnya.

Kesempatan. Jiwa matre Junsu pun aktif.

"Berapa kau akan memberi ku upah?" tanya Junsu

"Hah?"

"Hei! Didunia ini tidak ada yang gratis anak muda!" yunho meringis mendengarnya.

Dia pernah dengar dari Changmin, kalau Junsu terkenal sangat matrealistis. Dan jangan juga lupakan sifat mesum tersembunyinya.

Yunho segera memberikan selembar uang keatas tray milik Junsu. Dengan senyuman malaikatnya, junsu mendekat kearah Yunho

"Aku hanya sedikit memberimu saran dan peringatan lo, jangan sekali lagi kau mengatakan Jaejoong cantik. Aku jamin dalam 2 detik kedepan, kau akan dibawa dengan hormat ke rumah sakit." Jelas Junsu setengah berbisik. Dia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, lalu berjalan santai sembari melambaikan kertas pemberian Yunho pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menerima kertas yang diberikan Junsu kemudian membukanya.

J'T AIME MY PRINCE KIM JAEJOONG! YOURE SO BEAUTIFULL TODAY

Wajah Jaejoong berubah sangar, dia benci di katai cantik oleh siapapun. Jaejoong memberikan tatapan gratis ala samurai kepada Yunho yang asyik menebarkan ciuman jarak jauh padanya. Bersiap menebas – kalau bisa – lehernya, mengeluarkan isi otak tumpul anak muda tersebut, bahkan Jaejoong tidak yakin bila dikepala Yunho itu ada otaknya.

Dalam sekejap,kertas tersebut telah berbentuk robekan-robekan kecil dan berakhir naas di tong sampah. Bentuk kekesalan luar biasa dari Jaejoong

Jung Yunho! Kau cari mati ternyata.

.

.

.

.

.

End/TBC?

Notes:

Yup~

Sekedar perkenalan dulu. Ternyata buat drabble itu susah! Musti irit kata pula!

Kemaren, q pernah bilang bakal gak nulis lagi ff, ehhhh ternyata mereka *nunjuk pict di atas* selalu menghantui pikiran q

Awalnya ff ini tertuang tanpa draft sedikitpun, hanya menuangkan apa yang ada didalam pikiran sekedar pelepas stress. Makanya agak pontless.

Aku sedikit membayangkan Yunho yang rada hiperaktif, super pede, dan kekanakan. Jaejoong yang dewasa, tenang, tapi polos disaat bersamaan, Junsu yang easy going, matre dan diam-diam ternyata mesum#dibantai junsu.

Thanks for reading

BIE


	2. Chapter 2

**Yunjae story**

**Disclaimer**: not mine...their own theyselve, but JUNSU is MINE!

**Genre**: Friendship/ romance

**Warning**: OOC, slash content, no bashing, but receive **flamer**

**Dont like?just leave...**

**Coffee Prince**

Coffee 1

The Ordinary Guy and a wise man

.

.

.

.

Yunho memperhatikan setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh seorang Barista di balik meja bar nya yang kini tengah menyeduh secangkir cappucino lattee untuk customer di depan mejanya. Gaya pemuda yang lebih tua 6 tahun darinya itu begitu anggun sekaligus menawan, tak terlihat bahwa usia Barista tersebut lebih tua darinya.

Yunho menyanggah dagu dengan sebelah tangan, asyik terlena oleh Barista yang telah mencuri hatinya 2 bulan belakangan ini.

Hey, bukankah kemarin dia baru saja menyatakan perasaannya.

Bahkan Yunho sudah menunjukkan kesungguhan hatinya tak lama setelah pernyataannya itu. Dari memberikan setangkai mawar merah yang dipetiknya begitu saja dari pot di Caffe tersebut, dengan resiko dilempar secangkir kopi panas oleh Jaejoong dan lemparan garpu dari Seungri. Yah, wajar saja Seungri ikutan mengamuk dengan pemuda luar biasa polos -kalau tidak tega menyebutnya BODOH- tersebut, karena bunga mawar yang diambil, adalah bunga miliknya yang ditanam Seungri dengan penuh kasih sayang setiap harinya.

"Kau tau aku begitu menantikan bunga ini mekar memperindah Caffe ini!dan kau dengan seenaknya tanpa perasaan mencabutnya,HAH!" amuk Seungri dengan masih melempari Yunho garpu-garpu miliknya, berharap satu dari sekian banyak garpu tersebut menancap tepat di kepala pemuda autis itu. Sayang, refleks Yunho sangat bagus dan mampu menghindari semua lemparan dan siksaan yang ditujukan padanya. Bahkan menerima semua itu dengan sebuah cengiran tidak berdosa!

Hea, benar-benar pemuda yangluar biasa kelebihan energi.

"Kau seperti seorang stalker, Yunho." Yunho terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang Barista pujaan hatinya menatap pada pemuda super jangkung yang ada dihadapannya sekarang, Shim Changmin.

Shim Changmin, teman kuliahnya di Seuol University jurusan Kedokteran menghampiri mejanya. Membawakan minuman favoritenya. Caffe Borgia.

"Minnie-ah, ayo temani aku sebentar, aku kesepian Changminnie," rengeknya, yang kontan membuat nafsu makan Changmin hilang untuk beberapa jam kedepan. Bisa kalian bayangkan, pemuda dengan tubuh lumayan kekar, tampang Manly tapi merengek layaknya anak kecil berumur 5 tahun? Changmin sudah membuktikannya beberapa saat lalu, dan efeknya luar biasa tidak baik untuk nafsu makannya.

'Kalau yang berpose imut itu Jaejoong-hyung sih tidak masalah.' Desisnya dalam hati.

Tapi Changmin menuruti juga permintaan temannya itu. Dia duduk diseberang kursi Yunho. Sama-sama ikut memperhatikan Jaejoong dari jarak jauh.

Changmin akui, wajar saja bila temannya itu jatuh kejurang KETIDAK NORMALAN bila urusannya dengan Kim Jaejoong. Hyung satunya itu mampu membuat seorang pria normal menjadi tidak normal. Kalau diukur dengan angka, Jaejoong-hyungnya itu punya nilai 97 dari 100 angka. Mendekati Perfect!

Kenapa tidak 100? Karena menurut Changmin, di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya manusia sempurna. So, seenggaknya dalam kacamata penilaian Changmin, Jaejoong mempunyai setidaknya 3 kekurangan di antara 97 kesempurnaan yang dimiliki Barista tersebut.

"Menurutmu, dia punya kekasih?" gumam Yunho. Sembari menyesap minuman yang ada dihadapannya.

'Nikmat.'

Changmin menatap Jaejoong intens.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Changmin balik.

"Entahlah...sepertinya tidak." Changmin mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kalau dilihat dari pembawaannya yang kaku sih, memang sepertinya tidak."

Keduanya hening sesaat. Memperhatikan beberapa orang yang baru saja masuk kedalam caffe. Terlihat Junsu menghampiri meja yang ditempati oleh pelanggan baru itu, yang tampaknya sepasang kekasih. Mencatat pesanan mereka, menebarkan senyum mempesonanya hingga membuat sang gadis terlihat tersipu terpesona, sedang pemuda yang tak lain mungkin pacar dari gadis tersebut hanya cemberut tidak senang. Lalu Junsu meninggalkan meja tersebut dengan seringai serigala di wajah tampannya.

'Benar-benar serigala berbulu anggora' desis Yunho dan Changmin hampir besamaan.

Lalu Junsu menghampiri Jaejoong, tampak menyebutkan pesanan yang dicatatnya lalu menyerahkan kertas. Sedikit menggoda Barista tampan itu, dengan bersiul-siul sembari melayangkan ciuman jarak jauh. Bermaksud membuat Jaejoong marah. Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian tampak tray melayang kekepala Junsu.

Ckckck, Junsu benar-benar ROMANTIS!

Kedua orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi orang dewasa disana hanya bisa meringis melihatnya.

"Sepertinya kami cocok."

"Hn. Cocok buat orang masochist sepertimu" jawab Changmin malas.

Seungri dan Junsu mengelap meja-meja caffe. Sementara Changmin terlihat sibuk mencuci piring dan gelas sisa para pelanggan caffe mereka. Jaejoong membersihkan meja bar, mengecek persediaan untuk esok hari. Lalu mencatatnya.

"Hei, boleh aku membantu membersihkan?"

Semua yang ada di dalam Caffe menoleh.

Jaejoong langsung memasang tampang sesangar mungkin.

"Kau belum pulang anak muda?" tanya Junsu sambil meneruskan mengelap meja. Yunho mengangguk.

"Sedang menunggu pujaan hatiku." Liriknya sekilas pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mual seketika, sementara yang lain hanya tersenyum jenaka.

Yunho mendekati counter bar, dimana Jaejoong berada disana, berinisiatif membantu mengelap atau apapun yang dapat ia kerjakan. Hitung-hitung usaha juga kan, mungkin saja Jaejoong akan luluh hati terhadap dirinya.

Sayang, yang didapat Yunho hanyalah tatapan kesal dan bibir yang mengerucut milik Jaejoong.

"Kalau kau berpose seperti itu terus-terusan, kau semakin terlihat imut dan menggemaskan Joongie-ah." Aku Yunho, dengan pembenaran didalam hati oleh yang lain.

Memang benar kok, Jaejoong sekarang terlihat cute saat dia marah atau manyun dengan bibir merah yang dimonyongkan seperti itu. Jauh lebih sexy menurut Yunho.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Memandang dengan sangat iritasi terhadap pemuda tanggung dan tidak berotak dihadapannya. Ingat kan Jaejoong kalau pemuda itu juga sakit jiwa. Padahal,bukankah sudah jelas sekali bila Jaejoong sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya. Jaejoong masih 100% STRAIGHT.

Jangan gila dong! Batin Jaejoong nelangsa, merinding membayangkan dirinya bermesraan dengan orang berjenis kelamin sama. Euh...Big NO NO!

Sudah cukup ia mendapat perlakuan super memalukan dari ayahnya yang mengidap SON COMPLEX akut(?) terhadap dirinya. Huh, jangan ingatkan Jaejoong akan Ayahnya.

Yunho memperhatikan setiap perubahan ekspresi Jaejoong. Terkikih melihat Jaejoong menampakkan ekspresi berbeda-beda. Padahal biasanya, Barista tersebut sehari-harinya hanya memasang tampang datar, mungkin agar terlihat keren di depan orang lain.

Bukannya mengelap meja dengan benar, Yunho menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya. Memuja betapa cantik dan sempurnanya seorang Kim Jaejoong. Dia sendiri merasa takjub, kalau dirinya bisa jatuh cinta setengah mati terhadap seorang lelaki, bahkan umur mereka terpaut jauh 6 tahun. Yunho yang sedari dulu hingga sekarang selalu masuk dalam daftar 'Pemuda populer' tidak menyangka akan bertekuk lutut terhadap seorang Kim Jaejoong. Dirinya yang selalu dikejar-kejar wanita, sekarang malah berbalik mengejar seorang pria. Dirinya yang selalu mendapatkan limpahan coklat ketika hari kasih sayang tiba, sekarang harus memutar otak untuk memberikan hadiah pada pria dihadapannya sekarang ini.

Yunho sadar, Jaejoong bukanlah seorang wanita yang akan memerah wajahnya hanya karena diberikan sekuntum mawar. Yunho sudah membuktikannya beberapa hari lalu. Dan memberikan sekuntum mawar masuk dalam daftar terlarang seorang Jung Yunho, bila ia tidak mau lagi dilempari garpu-garpu oleh Seungri.

Yunho sedikit berpikir, bagaimana caranya menaklukkan hati seorang Kim Jaejoong, yang mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai STRAIGHT sejati. Hey, bukannya Yunho tidak STRAIGHT loh! Untuk saat ini, salahkan saja cupid yang seenaknya memanahkan panah cintanya telak kepada Jaejoong, bukannya kepada para wanita cantik sebangsa Jessica ataupun Sandara Park, para yeoja idola kampusnya.

Tatapan Yunho bersinggungan dengan Junsu. Pemuda flamboyan itu tersenyum penuh arti terhadapnya, seolah tatapannya mengartikan sesuatu.

Junsu mendekati Yunho, mendekatkan bibir sexynya ketelinga Yunho, membisiki sesuatu yang membuat Yunho membulatkan mata sipitnya. Lalu bibirnya melengkung sangat lebar.

'Mohon bantuannya songsaengnim' balas Yunho membisik. Sembari menjabat tangan Junsu. Tanpa menyadari seringai iblis di wajah Junsu yang tertangkap mata oleh Jaejoong dan yang lainnya.

Jaejoong merasakan hawa tidak enak menyergap dirinya begitu saja. Seolah ada hembusan angin dingin disekitar tengkuknya.

'Radar bahaya...'

.

.

.

Omake

Junsu menatap Yunho yang tengah memperhatikan Jaejoong dengan sangat antusias. Tiba-tiba sifat usilnya bangkit menggelitiki dasar sanubarinya.

Dia berjalan mendekati Yunho dan membisiki sesuatu di telinga pemuda rasa jeruk itu.

'Mau ku bantu mendapatkannya?' bisik Junsu diiringi seringai di wajah innocent miliknya yang tak terlihat oleh Yunho. Yunho menatap tak percaya. Bantuan datang tiba-tiba disaat dirinya tengah memutar otak demi meluluhkan hati Barista tampan coretcantikcoret dihadapannya sekarang.

Oh, GOD! You love me so much, and i know it!

'Mohon bantuannya songsaengnim'

Junsu melangkah pergi sembari melirik penuh arti kearah Jaejoong yang sedang memegang tengkuknya.

Lalu seringai iblis itu semakin melengkung lebar membuat mata sipit Junsu terlihat bagai lengkungan saja.

'Menarik,' desis Junsu dalam hati.

'Kau pikir akan semudah itu mendapatkan Jaejoong anak muda, eukyang-kyang.' Tawa menggema dalam pikirannya.

Ho ho ho, Yunho! Kau ternyata lebih dicintai oleh seorang Iblis daripada Tuhan saat ini. Hanya demi meraih sang malaikat dari sisinya.

Bersiap-siaplah anak muda.

.

.

Tbc dengan anggunnya!

1.335 word count

Music: Choosey lover-TVXQ

Crazy Love-TVXQ

**ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH**

Thaks to::

Mikki , LawRuuliet, CloudSomniaLoveYunjae,Keekeuk, Shin SeulRin 'dee, Enno KimLee, Jung Hana Cassie, Luo HanSibum, Hyun Hyumin, Zhie Hikaru, Princess Yunjae, Dae Hyun, Han Sera

Makasih udah review~

Pelukerat

BiE


	3. Chapter 3

**Yunjae story**

**Disclaimer**: not mine...they own theirselve, but JUNSU is MINE!

**Genre**: Friendship/ romance

**Warning**: OOC, slash content, no **bashing**, but receive **flamer**

**Dont like?just leave...**

**Coffee Prince**

PART 2

The Devil Man

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini tampaknya Kim Jaejoong harus sedikit manahan emosinya, kalau ia tidak ingin kerutan disekitar wajah tampannya bertambah satu garis.

Jaejoong memilih menyeduh secangkir _Caffe Machiato_ daripada memperhatikan tingkah pemuda labil yang mati-matian bahkan semakin gencar menarik perhatiannya.

Kelakuan Jung Yunho semakin melewati batas manusia normal.

Yah walau sehari-harinya pun dia memang tidak normal.

Haaah, melelahkan bila harus menghadapi pemuda tanggung yang lagi galau karena cinta. Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah saja. Dan yang membuat sakit kepala dadakan terjadi pada Barista tampan itu karena Jaejoong mengendus adanya kerjasama Yunho dengan Junsu. Iblis bertampang malaikat yang tersesat didunia –menurut Jaejoong–.

Dia tinggal menanti dengan pasrah kekacauan yang akan terjadi nantinya.

#

"Junsu-ssi, minuman atau makanan apa yang paling Jaejoong sukai?" tanya Yunho, dengan mimik wajah super serius yang pernah dia perlihatkan. Ditangannya terletak sebuah note kecil dengan pulpen ditangan kanannya. Istilah lainnya, Yunho sedang mencatat. Ah, jangan lupakan kacamata bertengger dihidung mancungnya.

Junsu berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan membersihkan meja. Wajahnya tampak berpikir.

"Cola."

"Cola? Serius?"

Junsu mengangguk. "Dia bisa menghabiskan sepuluh kaleng dalam sehari."

"Wow, hebatnya..." puji Yunho, dan mencatatnya dengan riang. Dia mendapatkan info yang berharga.

"Kusarankan kau memberikannya berliter-liter Cola nanti, tapi kau harus menyembunyikan kalau itu adalah Cola, sebagai surprice. Aku yakin dia pasti terharu." Sambung Junsu. Yunho meneguhkan dalam hatinya untuk memberikan Jaejoong SEPULUH dus COLA nantinya.

'Dia pasti senang sekali dan akan memelukku sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya he..he..'

Belum apa-apa Yunho sudah menghayal yang indah-indah, tidak menyadari seringai srigala Junsu terkembang puas. Junsu bersorak didalam hati, mentertawakan kebodohan Yunho.

.

.

.

**TRINGGG**

Lonceng di pintu masuk cafê berbunyi, menandakan adanya tamu yang datang. Changmin menengadahkan kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk membaca buku. Di sana terlihat seorang pria yang tampaknya seumuran dengan Jaejoong. Pria itu melihat sekeliling, mencari tempat duduk kosong. Langkah pria itu tertuju pada suatu tempat yang biasa ia tempati. Sudut ruangan. Yang hanya diisi oleh sebuah meja bundar kecil dan dua buah kursi yang saling berhadapan. Tempat yang pas bagi pasangan kekasih.

Changmin memperhatikan pria yang setiap harinya selalu mengunjungi cafê mereka sendirian. Selalu memesan menu yang sama tiap harinya. Dan yang membuat Changmin diam-diam memperhatikan pria tersebut adalah tatapan sendu yang diberikannya. Hal yang entah kenapa membuat Changmin penasaran, ingin mengenalnya walau hanya sebatas sebuah nama. Padahal dia merupakan pelanggan tetap, yang bahkan tanpa ditanyapun mereka semua hafal apa yang diinginkan tamu tersebut.

Secangkir kopi hitam.

Changmin menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Hyung, tolong buatkan aku secangkir kopi."

Jaejoong menatap heran. Tidak biasanya Changmin meminta dia membuatkannya kopi.

"Tumben Minnie-ah, biasanya kau hanya meminum Latte, minuman yang sangat cocok untuk anak-anak sepertimu. Bukan minuman 'Pria' seperti kopi hitam."

Changmin melotot dikatai anak-anak oleh Jaejoong. Oke, mungkin dari segi umur dia lebih muda. Tapi, hey! Adakah yang mengatakan kalau pemuda berusia sembilan belas –mendekati dua puluh– tahun adalah golongan anak-anak? Pengecualian untuk Jung Yunho. Dengan tinggi badannya yang LEBIH tinggi dari pria berusia 26 tahun dihadapannya ini! Baginya, Jaejoong lebih terlihat seperti seorang adik bagi Changmin.

"Kau ingin merasakan aliran cinta yang dahsyat dari kepalan tanganku ini Hyung? Lebih baik cepat buatkan saja minuman itu, aku mau memberikannya kepada pelanggan kita yang disana." Tunjuk Changmin. Jaejoong bisa melihat seorang pria sedang melamun menatap keluar jendela.

"Ah. Dia..."

"Hyung mengenalnya?"

"Tidak juga, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa nama pria itu, kenapa? Kau tertarik?" tanya Jaejoong dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Changmin mengangkat bahunya.

"Molla.."

"Dan, kopi itu masukkan kedalam tagihan ku Hyung."

#

"Silahkan." Sapa Changmin sambil meletakkan secangkir kopi yang tadi dipesannya khusus.

Pria itu menatap cangkir kopi, yang mengepulkan asap dan mengeluarkan aroma khas dengan tatapan heran.

"Aku belum memesan ini,"

"Ah, anggap saja ini service khusus dari Coffe Prince." Jawab Changmin segera. Sedikit senyum terulas menghiasi wajah yang kerap sendu itu.

"Terima kasih... Changmin-ssi." Ucapnya, menyebutkan nama Changmin saat melihat Name Tag yang tersemat diseragam Changmin.

Changmin hendak beranjak tapi kemudian tubuhnya berbalik kembali menghadap pria yang belum menyentuh kopi yang sudah ia berikan secara gratis.

"Anda...sudah tau namaku, bolehkah..." jeda.

"Hm?"

"Bolehkah aku mengetahui nama anda?" akhirnya terucap juga apa yang ingin Changmin utarakan, yang tadinya sempat ragu.

"Ah. Iya..."

Changmin mengulurkan tangannya.

"Shim Changmin."

Pemuda itu menjabat tangan Changmin.

"Park Yoochun."

Dan keduanya sama-sama tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Junsu berdiri dibalkon cafê sendirian. Yunho yang sedari tadi merecokinya dengan pertanyaan seputar Jaejoong sudah pulang sejak setengah jam lalu. Katanya, ada urusan di kampus tempatnya kuliah, Seoul University. Membuat cafê terasa sedikit lebih tenang dan melegakan.

Diambilnya sebungkus rokok yang tersimpan didalam saku celana. Mengambil sebatang, menghidupkan dan menghisap dengan nikmat rokok yang sudah mengepulkan asap.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang Junsu, untuk berhenti merokok." Sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal Junsu menginterupsi kegiatannya. Diliriknya Jaejoong dari ekor mata sipitnya, kemudian tersenyum nakal.

"Aku akan berhenti bila kau bersedia menciumku ketika rasa dimulutku berubah asam, bagaimana?" tawar Junsu.

Jaejoong merengut. Berdiri disebelah Junsu

"Bilang saja kau tidak mau berhenti." Junsu terkekeh.

"Dasar mesum, aku harap kau tidak mengajarkan hal yang tidak-tidak terhadap pemuda bodoh itu."

"Jung Yunho maksudmu?"

"Siapa lagi yang kumaksud."

Junsu tertawa renyah, disingkirkannya poni rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik sepupunya itu yang melambai tertiup angin.

Ya, mereka berdua adalah sepupu. Berasal dari marga keluarga yang sama.

Kim.

Kim Junsu dan Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menepis tangan Junsu

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti wanita." Rengutnya

"Ha..ha..tumbuhkan dulu bulu-bulu disekitar ketiak dan kakimu, Joongie-ah. Baru aku memperlakukanmu layaknya seorang pria." Ejek Junsu. Jaejoong semakin memanyunkan bibirnya. Sangat manis terlihat dimata Junsu. Pria cantik itu adalah kesayangannya.

Kalau ditanya, apa yang paling berharga didunia ini baginya, Junsu tidak akan ragu menjawab, Jaejoong. Dan tentu saja buku kecil yang selalu dibawa kemana-mana. Maka, tanpa diperintah oleh paman Kim Nam Gil yang notabene adalah Ayah Jaejoong untuk menjaga Jaejoong, pun Junsu sudah pasti berada disisi sepupu cantiknya itu. Untuk menjaga Jaejoong dari lalat-lalat yang mengganggu.

Suka tidak suka, Jaejoong punya pesona yang bisa menarik perhatian wanita bahkan pria. Kulit putih tanpa cacat bak poselain, mata besar serta hidung mancung. Jangan lupakan senyum malu-malunya yang menawan hati siapa saja. Tidak perlu Junsu sebutkan secara rinci betapa hampir sempurna sepupunya itu. Membuat siapa saja ingin memiliki Jaejoong. Mereka semua seperti semut yang bisa mengendus rasa manis bahkan dalam jarak satu kilometer.

Dan Jaejoong punya rasa yang sangat manis.

"Paman menelpon ku tadi. Dia menanyakan kabarmu Joongie, dan memintamu pulang sebentar. Katanya sih rindu." Ujar Junsu, sembari menghisap lagi sisa rokok miliknya. Setelah puas, Junsu membuang rokok yang tinggal puntungnya saja.

"Ugh...malasnya."

"Jangan berkata begitu, katanya dia sudah lama tidak melihatmu."

"Lama? Dimananya yang bisa disebut lama kalau setiap haripun kami bakalan bertemu, hah!bukankah tadi pagipun kami bertemu,aishhh!" gerutu Jaejoong frustasi. Dijambak rambut lurus miliknya.

Ayahnya itu sudah keterlaluan tidak waras! Untuk tidur tenang pun ia sulit, karena Ayahnya tidak segan-segan mengeloninya bak seorang bayi. Yeah~ big baby!

Dan tidak akan beranjak dari ranjangnya bila dilihatnya Jaejoong belum tertidur pulas. Pakai elus-elus, kecup-kecup pula! Jaejoong mengerang frustasi dalam hatinya. 'Kenapa sih, sekelilingku selalu orang yang mempunyai batas normal kewarasan otak diatas rata-rata!' desahnya.

Dimulai dari Ayahnya, seorang Son Complex akut. Sangat,sangat,sangat,menyayangi dirinya. Overprotektif berlebihan. Salah satu alasan kenapa sampai sekarang Jaejoong tidak punya kekasih walau wajahnya setampan dewi Aprodhite, eh?

Junsu, mempunyai obsesi tersembunyi yang mengerikan atas dirinya. Punya julukan keren ,Xiah. Wajahnya sih boleh Innocent, tapi matre luar biasa. Tidak ada kata gratis dalam kamus hidup Junsu yang diam-diam mesum dan kejamnya minta ampun! Kalau urusannya sudah menyangkut seorang Kim Jaejoong. Pokoknya setara dengan Lucifer. Hati-hati saja berdekatan dengannya kalau masih sayang nyawa.

Ditambah dengan kehadiran seorang Jung Yunho. Mahasiswa stress plus autis yang mengaku menyukai dirinya, tapi ogah mengakui kalau dirinya Gay. "Hanya Jaejoongsexual." Ungkap Yunho, kala itu –entah kapan, yang Jaejoong pun enggan mengingatnya–

Lalu, Seung Ri. Si Waffle Maker. Pria yang dua tahun lebih tua dari Jaejoong itu pecinta bunga. Menyukai hal yang lucu dan berwarna-warni. Kontras dengan tampang Mafianya yang kadang mebuat nyali para tamu cafê nya ciut. Tapi Jaejoong berani menjamin hati pria itu. Seung Ri itu memiliki hati selembut kapas. Hal yang Jaejoong maklumi kenapa ia sangat jago membuat cake dan sebangsanya.

Ah, jangan lupakan Shim Changmin. Sahabat Yunho. mahasiswa part time di cafênya. Untuk kasus Changmin, Jaejoong belum bisa menebak-nebak seperti apa pemuda itu. Masih heran dengan Changmin. Dia mengaku menyukai hal yang berhubungan dengan peracikan kopi, tapi mengambil kuliah jurusan Kedokteran. Apakah ada hubungannya antara kopi dan obat-obatan?

"Haaaaah." Jaejoong menghela nafas sepanjang mungkin.

'Aku harap Tuhan masih menyayangiku dengan mengirimkan satu orang waras untuk menetralkan otakku.' Harapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari setelahnya.

Yunho berjalan dengan riang. Menggenggam sebotol besar minuman yang tidak jelas jenisnya. Yang sudah diganti label Merk dengan kertas kado berwarna-warni bergambar gajah.

Wajah penuh senyum menghiasi.

"fu..fu..fu...jaejoong pasti terharu."

Dilihatnya sang pujaan hati tengah duduk disalah satu kursi pelanggan. Cafê sedang lenggang sore itu. Sebelum mendekati sang idaman hati, Yunho tidak lupa mengambil gelas kaca panjang. Menuangkan isi dari botol tersebut. Terlihat cairan berwarna kecoklatan mengalir keluar dari tempatnya. Mencampurnya dengan bubuk Cappucino instant. Hingga bau asli dari minuman itu tersamarkan.

"Kalau kau mau memberikan kejutan, kau harus menyamarkan bentuk aslinya Yunho. Biar lebih berkesan." Sebuah nasihat dari Junsu berputar diotaknya.

Setelah hampir penuh, Yunho meletakkannya diatas nampan. Bergaya bak seorang Waiter sungguhan.

Dia berjalan mendekati target operasi cintanya.

Sementara dari jauh, Junsu mengamati dengan seringai setan miliknya.

'_its show time_'

TAK

Yunho meletakkan gelas itu, membuat perhatian Jaejoong teralihkan. Mata besarnya menatap Yunho tajam

"Apa ini?" tanyanya heran dengan wajah tidak senang.

"Minuman buatanku. "

"Pasti beracun."

"Oh ayolah, aku meraciknya dengan penuh cinta dan yakin kau akan suka."

Jaejoong mengernyit, membaui minuman pemberian Yunho. Ada aroma cappucino dan sebuah aroma yang rasanya familiar.

"Cobalah Jaejoong-ssii. Kau harus menghargai pemberian orang lain. Ayo diminum~!" paksa Yunho dengan rengekan. Untuk pertama kalinya dihari ini,Jaejoong harus menghela nafas. Padahal dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak melakukan kegiatan ringan itu untuk menjaga awet muda diusianya yang sudah seperempat abad lebih setahun.

My..my..

"Haah, baik-baiklah." Sergahnya mengalah. Dia tidak ingin mendengar rengekan lain keluar dari pemuda itu. Toh yang tua memang kodratnya harus mengalah dari yang muda.

Jaejoong menyesapi minumannya. Meneguk sedikit demi sedikit minuman itu. Membuat senyum Yunho melebar,dan seringai Junsu makin memanjang.

Cairan aneh itu mampir ditenggorokan Jajeoong. Membuat pria cantik itu mengernyit akan rasa yang familiar yang tengah mampir di tenggorokannya.

Tunggu.

Bukankah ini...

"Apa yang kau campurkan dalam cappucino ini Jung Yunho!" tanya Jaejoong dengan nafs tersengal.

"Eh? Cola.."

BRAKKKKK

Jaejoong menggebrak meja, lalu tangannya menutup mulutnya. Memasang ekspresi ingin muntah.

"Co..cola katamu? COLA!"

Pantas rasanya familiar. Ternyata minuman yang paling dibencinya!

Aura Jaejoong berubah gelap. Tangannya mengepal, dengan sebelah lagi masih menutup mulutnya. Kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing dengan pandangan yang mulai berkunang.

"JUNG YUNHO...ughhhhh!"

Rasanya semua gelap. Penglihatan terakhirnya adalah wajah Jung Yunho yangberubah panik diiringi teriakan memangil namanya.

.

'mati kau Jung Yunho,'

Sebuah tangan menyambut tubuh sepupunya yang pingsan ditempat. Mendahului tangan lain milik Yunho yang hampir manyambut tubuh terkulai Jaejoong.

Wajah Yunho jelas panik. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan kata-kata Jaejoong.

Cola?

Pandangannya jatuh pada seringai Junsu.

Jangan-jangan...

"Kau!"

Yunho tersadar, sudah termakan tipuan Junsu mentah-mentah.

.

Pelajaran yang dipetik oleh seorang Jung Yunho hari in. Jangan pernah sekali-kali kau mempercayai orang yang berwajah Innocent. Kalau kau ingin percintaanmu berjalan lancar.

-xXxXxXxXxXx-

Still TBC...hah~

A/N: apa ada yang masih ingat dengan ff ini? Kuharap masih ^^. Dan terima kasih yang sudah sudi mereview ff geje ini. Entah kenapa, aku merasa kehilangan kemampuan menulis. Tadinya mau DISCONTINUED aja ini ff, tapi karena ini adalah sebuah tanggung jawab, maka akan aku selesaikan walau dengan jangka waktu yang lama. Dan mungkin sedikit banyak ff ini sudah terlupakan.

Menulis membuatku menyadari satu hal komponen paling penting dalam menciptakan sebuah FF yang bagus, yaitu MOOD. Entah kenapa, walau ide berseliweran bak ikan di kolam#halah. Tapi apa daya kalau mood sedang naik turun gak tentu jelasnya, haaaah.

Aku sudah cukup puas walau hanya satu orang saja yang mereview ff ku. Karena aku sadar dengan betapa jeleknya FF , masih ada yang mau membaca karyaku. Mungkin ini juga bakal menjadi FF terakhirku di fandom ini ^^

Untuk semuanya yang sudah membaca, Douzo~ arigatou gozaimasu ne minna-san m(_ _)m *bungkuk 90°bareng yunjaeyoosumin*

With love

bie


	4. Chapter 4

**Yunjae story**

**Disclaimer**: not mine...their own theyselve, but JUNSU is MINE!

**Genre**: Friendship/ romance

**Warning**: OOC, slash content, no bashing, but receive **flamer**

**Dont like? just leave...**

**Coffee Prince**

Part 3

.

#AKTF#

.

Coffe Prince ditutup setengah hari! Alasannya? Wah, itu adalah pertanyaan yang ada dibenak sebagian gadis-gadis cantik yang berniat mampir ke café tersebut –dan menikmati pemandangan para pemuda tampan di café, tentunya.

Mereka terpaksa memutar arah pulang ketika membaca tulisan 'CLOSED' terpampang besar di pintu masuk café. Dan menelan kekecewaan besar.

Café memang terpaksa ditutup, karena sang Master of Coffe mereka dilarikan ke rumah sakit setelah pingsan secara tidak elit dan sangat tidak manly bila alasannya hanya karena segelas cola. Lagipula, bila café buka, lalu siapa yang akan membuat minuman berbahan utama kopi di tempat mereka? tidak mungkinkan Seungri, yang notabene hanya tau membuat waffle sepanjang hidupnya.

Lalu...

Bagaimana nasib Barista tampan kita?

Dan juga Jung Yunho yang wajahnya berubah bak mayat hidup begitu menyadari betapa bodohnya ia telah mempercayai kata-kata orang lain. Entah~, apa Yunho yang terlalu bodoh hingga mempercayai Junsu, atau Junsu yang terlalu licik dan SOK polos hingga mampu memperdayai seorang Jung Yunho yang memang tidak menggunakan otaknya dalam melakukan hal apapun.

.

BRAKKK

Pintu kamar pasien didobrak dengan seenaknya oleh seorang pria paruh baya. Wajahnya yang TIDAK terlihat kerutan sedikit pun –walau ia telah melewati 45 tahun mengarungi kehidupan sebagai khalifah dunia yang baik– cemas luar biasa. Benar-benar suatu kutukan, memiliki wajah awet muda. Tidak diragukan lagi darimana Jaejoong mendapatkan wajah yang walaupun sudah berusia 25 tahun –hampir 26– tetap terlihat bagai anak remaja SMA. Hal itu juga berlaku untuk Junsu, tentunya. Mengingat mereka berasal dari bibit yang sama.

"Ah, paman." Sapa Junsu begitu melihat pria paruh baya yang juga menjabat sebagai ayah sepupunya itu masuk. Pria bernama lengkap Kim Nam Gil itu langsung menghampiri ranjang sang anak tercinta. Pakaiannya yang harusnya rapi begitu juga dengan tatanan rambut sang ayah yang biasanya klimis, hancur berantakan. Mengingat ia mengendarai mobil pribadinya ngebut luar biasa dengan kecepatan di atas 60km/jam. Ih wow! Demi anak tersayang gitu loh!

"Joongie kenapa Su ie?"

"Hanya pingsan paman, tidak perlu khawatir. Sebentar lagi mungkin dia sadar."

Kim Nam Gil mengelus sisi wajah anaknya. Sembari menciumi pipi putih itu dengan sayang. Ia terlalu sayang terhadap anaknya ini. Peninggalan satu-satunya sang istri yang telah meninggal 20 tahun yang lalu. Membuatnya menjadi duda seumur hidup.

Junsu melihat pemandangan beraura pink itu dengan tatapan maklum. Maksudnya, sudah terbiasa gitu. Karena Pamannya itu terkenal son complex akut terhadap Jaejoong. Kontras dengan tampangnya yang selalu terlihat berwibawa.

Padahal apa yang harus dikhawatirkan orang tua itu? Cantik-cantik gitu, Jaejoong pemegang sabuk hitam dan martial art yang tangguh. Apa karena wajah sepupunya yang cantiknya minta ampun itu yah? hingga Jaejoong –yang tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri– sering ditatap dengan mata 'lapar' oleh sebagian orang yang berotak mesum?

Kalau itu urusannya sih, sang paman tidak perlu khawatir. Karena sebelum pamannya bertindak, Junsu memastikan kalau orang-orang itu akan menjalani hidup bak neraka. Ingatkan mereka semua bahwa Junsu adalah guardian seumur hidupnya Jaejoong. Dan pasti setingkat lebih kuat diatas Jaejoong. Alasan kedua kenapa Jaejoong tidak punya kekasih hingga kini. Setelah sang ayah yang selalu berlaku luar biasa protektif. Hingga membuatnya menerima predikat 'High Quality Jomblo every Year'. Ckck, sungguh penghargaan yang membanggakan Jaejoong-sii.

Bibir Junsu menyeringai. Mengingat sudah banyak orang yang ia singkirkan karena dianggap lalat yang berani menyentuh miliknya. Paling ringan sih, korbannya hanya menderita impotensi akut. Gara-gara korban itu, yang berjenis kelamin lelaki –entah kenapa makhluk berjenis kelamin ini selalu meragukan gender Jaejoong dan diliputi rasa penasaran yang besar–, memegang dada Jaejoong dengan sengaja. Ketika mereka berdua berjalan menuju kantin kampus. Waktu itu, mereka masih kuliah semester 2. Bahkan sang tersangka berani mencubit-cubit nipple Jaejoong yang tersembunyi dibalik T-shirt. Tanpa ampun Junsu memberikan pemuda mesum itu 'sedikit' pelajaran hidup. Berterima kasihlah pemuda itu terhadap Seungri yang menghentikannya. Sehingga pemuda itu hanya menderita penghentian keturunan. Impoten maksudnya. Haah...

Ringan tidak?

Seringai Junsu makin memanjang mirip dewa perang yang licik. Lucifer.

Sampai sekarang, Jaejoong sendiripun tidak tahu bagaimana Junsu bisa memiliki seringai yang begitu mengerikan kontras dengan wajahnya yang polos seperti malaikat.

"Ngh!" erangan Jaejoong membuat kedua pria yang ngakunya sayang banget terhadapnya itu terkejut. "Joongie!" seru sang ayah. Memaksa Jaejoong membuka matanya lebih lebar.

"Ayah." Sapanya lemah.

Diedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. Melihat ruangan yang tidak familiar ini. Ruangan dengan nuansa serba putih cukup membuat Jaejoong mengerti dimana ia berada sekarang.

Rumah sakit. Ah, ingatkan ia akan tragedi Cola beberapa jam lalu. Yang membuatnya terbaring tak berdaya sekarang.

Ia sedikit mengeluh akan selera para dokter diseluruh dunia. 'Kenapa memilih cat dengan warna monoton sih? sepanjang mata hanya putih saja yang dilihat.'

"Chagya, bagaimana keadaanmu nak? Kau masih merasa mual? Masih merasa pusing? Kalau iya, berbaring saja lagi sayang. Istirahat yang banyak. Ayah dengar kau meneguk cola yang diberikan oleh seseorang? Siapa orang yang telah berani meracuni anak kesayanganku dengan minuman terlarang itu hah? Katakan Joongie! Akan Ayah beri pelajaran!" cecarnya dengan emosi yang berapi-api. Jujur ya, Jaejoong malah mau muntah mendengarnya. Hello~ ingatkah ayahnya kalau Jaejoong sudah berusia seperempat abad? Bukan lagi anak balita yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kepala Jaejoong malah semakin berdenyut dibuatnya.

Sementara diluar kamar pasien yang ditempati sang Barista cantik itu, Jung Yunho berdiri mematung. Ditemani sahabat baiknya yang emang baik hati walau gak ikhlas itu, Shim Changmin.

Nyali Jung Yunho ciut mendadak. Tersangka yang sedari tadi menunggu diluar dengan perasaan kalut dan bersalah merinding disko. Yunho semakin tidak berani menampakkan batang hidungnya setelah mendengar ancaman sang calon mertuanya itu. Duh, bagaimana nasib percintaanya dengan Jaejoong nanti? Mendapatkan hati sang Barista itu saja Yunho sampai harus rela melakukan puasa dua hari dan melakukan meditasi dua malam dikamarnya, demi memanjatkan doa kepada Tuhan agar perjuangannya berbuah manis. Yunho ingat akan petuah Halmoninya di kampung. Kata nenek, kita harus sering mendekatkan diri kepada Tuhan bila apa yang diinginkan terkabulkan. Berhubung Yunho cucu yang selalu menuruti petuah orang yang lebih dulu hidup darinya itu, makanya ia melakukan hal tersebut. Termasuk rela puasa dari hal-hal berbau mesum dan berfantasi tentang calon namjachingunya itu. Sedikit rahasia ya, Jaejoong itu objek mimpi basahnya Yunho tiap malam. Dasar, yang namanya lelaki, biar otaknya rada bego tetep aja mesum.

Changmin menepuk pundak sahabatnya. Memberikan sebagian semangatnya. Changmin pernah mendengar dari Junsu bagaimana seramnya tuan Kim kalau menyangkut bossnya itu.

'Ternyata ada juga ayah seperti itu, ha~ah, kasihan jae-hyung. Dia pasti menderita.' Desah Changmin bersimpati dalam hati. Bersyukur dia memiliki ayah yang 'normal' –menurutnya.

"Yun, selamat berjuang ya. Yang kudengar dari Junsu-hyung sih, ayahnya tidak akan melepaskan siapapun yang berani menyentuh anaknya itu. Yang semangat ya." Cetus Changmin, maksud hati ingin memberi semangat. Yang ada malah Yunho semakin terpuruk sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya.

Bisa berakhir dengan tubuh tak berbentuk ini urusannya.

Lagi asik-asiknya meratapi nasib, tiba-tiba pintu masuk kamar Jaejoong terbuka lebar. Menampakkan batang hidung mancung duo iblis bermarga 'Kim'. Bedanya, yang lebih muda menyeringai licik. Sedangkan yang lebih tua memasang tampang sangar bak preman pasar. Yunho bahkan dengan lebaynya bisa melihat api-api imajiner disekeliling tubuh Tuan Kim itu.

"Diakah?" tanya Tuan Kim berbahaya, setelah pintu kamar anaknya tertutup. Dia tidak ingin anaknya melihat dirinya bertampang layaknya bos gangster atau mafia.

Glek.

Yunho menelan ludah. Changmin yang harusnya tidak bersalah pun ikut menciut juga merasakan hawa panas yang menguar disekitarnya

"Ne paman. Dia lalatnya." Balas Junsu tenang dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Langkah Tuan Kim mendekat perlahan. Langkahnya sengaja diberatkan dan menghentak. Biar kesannya tambah gahar.

TAP

Tuan Kim berdiri selangkah lebih maju berhadapan dengan Yunho dan Changmin. Memandang lebih teliti.

Wajah dihadapannya ini lumayan tampan. Tubuhnya juga Lumayan tinggi. Tapi itu tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk melabrak pemuda tanggung dihadapannya ini.

Kalau saja jubah Harry Potter itu benar-benar ada. Ingin rasanya ia menyelimuti tubuhnya agar tidak terlihat.

"A-anyeong, Ahjussi." Sapanya terbata.

Tuan Kim terdiam sejenak.

"Kau..menyukai Joongie?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi dengan nada berbahaya.

Hah? Joongie? Maksudnya Jaejoong ya? Pikir Yunho bloon.

Dengan keberanian yang tersisa, Yunho menjawab pertanyaan itu. "I-iya Ahjussi."

"Hm...kau juga yang memberikan Angel ku itu cola?" lanjut Tuan Kim mengintimidasi Yunho.

Lah? Tadi Joongie, sekarang Angel. Ckck, dasar ayah yang so sweet ini Tuan Kim. Pikir Changmin, yang sedari tadi cengo mendengar julukan buat bosnya keluar dari mulut Ayah bosnya itu.

"Kau tahu, kalau Joongie itu phobia Cola?"

Yunho menggeleng. Dia mana tahu kalau Cola adalah hal terlarang bagi Jaejoong.

"Itu bukan murni kesalahanku seratus persen, Paman!" ujarnya membela diri. Tapi benar kok, kejadian beberapa jam lalu murni bukan karena dirinya keseluruhan. Kalau mau disalahkan, salahkan saja keponakan Tuan Kim yang berani membohonginya.

Mata Tuan Kim menyipit. Dia melihat sorot takut-berani dimata musang pemuda dihadapannya itu.

Pandangannya menoleh kesamping, kearah Junsu yang balas tersenyum sangat manis padanya.

Rasanya ia mengerti sekarang.

Dasar Junsu. Desahnya dalam hati.

"Kali ini kau kumaafkan. Tapi, jangan senang dulu kau anak muda. Tidak semudah itu mendapatkan anakku. Banyak rintangan yang harus kau lalui –mulai sekarang." Ancam Tuan Kim, lalu melangkahkan lagi kakinya meninggalkan Yunho yang hampir lemas dengkul kakinya.

Junsu menyeringai –lagi.

Sungguh, mungkin berkat puasanya juga ya, Yunho sekarang bisa melihat dua buah tanduk muncul dikepala Junsu. Bukti nyata kalau ia emang keturunan iblis. Ah, dasar Yunho lebay aja.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lain kali, jangan membahayakan nyawa anakku hanya untuk sekedar lelucon Su-ie." Ujar Tuan Kim sesaat mereka berjalan dilorong rumah sakit. Junsu hanya tersenyum –lagi– mendengarnya. Tidak ingin menjawab atau membela.

"Cari hal lain bila ingin mengerjai pemuda itu. Atau kau juga akan kularang mendekati Joongie ku." Ancam Tuan Kim.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk bersandar dibantal. Menatap keluar jendela kamar inap rumah sakit ini. Sebenarnya sih dia bisa saja keluar detik itu juga dari rumah sakit. Toh yang dialaminya Cuma phobia cola semata, bukan sakit parah yang harus berlama-lama dirumah sakit. Ayahnya aja yang terlalu berlebihan, memaksanya tinggal hingga rasa pusing dan mual yang dialaminya hilang sampai Jaejoong kembali segar.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir dengan Ayah bodohnya itu. Dia hanya phobia cola. Bukannya HAMIL!

**krieeet**

Kepala Jaejoong tertoleh, menatap kearah pintu masuk yang kini terbuka sedikit.

Matanya memandang malas begitu ia melihat siapa yang ada dibalik daun pintu.

'Si bodoh itu.' Desisnya.

Disana, tampak Yunho menongolkan sedikit kepalanya. Memandang takut kearah sang pujaan hati.

"B-b-boleh aku-masuk?" tanya Yunho mendadak gagap. Jaejoong mengangguk tanda setuju.

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya kesebuah kursi kecil yang ada di samping meja.

"Aku minta maaf Jaejoong-ssi" dengan mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya, dan menutup mata ia memohon ampun sebesar-besarnya pada Jaejoong.

"Sungguh, aku tidak tahu kalau kau phobia minuman bersoda. Aku minta maaf!" lanjutnya lagi.

Jaejoong menatap tajam. Jauh dilubuk dasar sanubarinya, ingin sekali mencincang pemuda bodoh dihadapannya ini. Dia geram pada kebodohan Yunho. Ah entahlah, disebut bodoh apa polos pemuda itu.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Jemari telunjuknya ditujukan kearah Yunho, mengisyaratkan sebuah perintah mendekat. Yunho beringsut memahami isyarat itu. Didekatkannya tubuh tingginya ke tepi ranjang Jaejoong, duduk menyamping menghadap pemuda cantik itu.

Telapak tangan Jaejoong tergerak, membuat Yunho memejamkan kedua matanya. Bersiap menerima hukuman yang diberikan Jaejoong. Dia pasrah saja, mau ditinju pun boleh, asal Jaejoong tidak memintanya menjauhi dirinya. Mana bisa Yunho hidup tanpa melihat Jaejoong walau hanya semenit.

"Pabbo!" desis Jaejoong pelan. Melihat Yunho memejamkan matanya erat, membuat kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat. Segaris senyum tipis terlukis diwajah cantiknya. Dengan gerakan seduktif, dielusnya puncak kepala Yunho, bak mengelus kepala anak kucing yang tersesat. Mengelus Yunho, rasanya seperti mengelus kucing peliharaannya dirumah, Jiji.

Yunho tersihir akan elusan itu. Tubuhnya kaku. Matanya bahkan tidak mau terbuka. Apa sebegitu hebatnyakah seorang Kim Jaejoong terhadap dirinya? Barista itu menyihir tubuhnya hanya dengan sebuah sentuhan dipuncak kepala. Mematikan semua syaraf motoriknya.

"Hei, buka matamu Jung Yunho." Perintah Jaejoong, dan Yunho mematuhinya. Mata musang itu terbuka, dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sepasang mata besar bermanik coklat nan bening milik Jaejoong. Dalam hati Yunho bertanya, apa mata seorang pria bisa seindah itu?

"Kau sadar aku ini seorang lelaki kan tapi kau masih menyukaiku" Yunho mengangguk. "Apa tidak boleh? Apa salah?" tanya Yunho, meminta jawaban pada Jaejoong.

"Boleh saja, tapi itu tetap salah Yunho."

"Tapi aku terlanjur sangat menyukaimu Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. Pusing kembali melandanya. Ternyata pemuda tanggung dihadapannya sangat keras kepala dan berkemauan keras.

Terserahlah...

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan memaksa aku untuk menyukaimu, entahlah...aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Mungkin suatu saat aku berbalik menyukaimu, siapa yang tahukan?" ujarnya, menarik jemari-jemari lentiknya dari puncak kepala Yunho. Pandangannya tidak terlepas sedikitpun dari Yunho. Mendapatkan pancaran mata yang tidak pernah Jaejoong lihat sebelumnya. Sebuah ketulusan, kepolosan, dan juga kebodohan.

"Jadilah dirimu yang biasanya, lalu gunakan sedikit otakmu kalau kau ingin membuatku terkesan."

Mata Yunho membuka lebar. Hatinya dibanjiri perasaan hangat entah dari mana. Tidak disangka, kata-kata Jaejoong begitu bijaksana walau diucapkan dengan nada datar. Seorang pria yang sudah matang dalam segi apapun itu memang berbeda levelnya. Jaejoong bertingkat-tingkat diatasnya, dan itu membuat Yunho merasa kecil. Hingga menimbulkan sebuah tekad luar biasa darinya. Tekad mengejar Jaejoong hingga dirinya bisa berdiri sejajar dengan level kedewasaan yang dimiliki barista Coffe Prince itu,membuat Jaejoong berbalik mengaguminya.

Bagaimanapun, Yunho sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong. Semakin lama semakin besar rasa suka itu, tidak perduli rintangan dari manapun menghalangi tekadnya untuk mendapatkan pemuda cantik itu.

Tidak perduli Kim Junsu dan Kim Nam Gil aka calon bapak mertuanya, duo iblis yang berada di barisan terdepan sebagai penghalang nomor wahidnya. Jung Yunho tidak akan mundur selangkahpun.

Yunho tersenyum. Rasa-rasanya, kata-kata sang Barista itu adalah sebuah sinyal persetujuan bagi dirinya untuk leluasa menyukai Jaejoong.

'Jadi dirimu sendiri...dan gunakan otakmu Jung Yuho.' Ulangnya kembali kata-kata Jaejoong yang kini akan terekam terus diingatannya.

"Kamsahamnida, Jaejoong-ah"

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis mendengarnya –lagi. Yah, apa boleh buat. Lebih baik membiarkan pemuda dihadapannya itu melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Anggap saja sebuah hiburan. Satu orang polos dalam daftar orang yang dikenalnya tidak buruk juga.

Lagipula, mungkin rasanya akan sangat sepi bila pemuda labil ini tidak mengisi kehidupannya. Pemuda ini, Jung Yunho, perlahan sedikit demi sedikit mampu membuatnya tertawa sendiri kala mengingat kekonyolan yang setiap hari dilakukannya. Bahkan dirumah, yang seharusnya menjadi tempat Jaejoong melupakan segala hal gila yang dilaluinya seharian, ia tetap mengingat pemuda bermata musang ini.

Ah, orientasi seksual ya...

Jaejoong tidak pernah berpikir kearah sana. Baginya yang memantapkan diri sebagai pria straight, wanita tetaplah tujuan akhirnya untuk mendapatkan anak.

Lalu, cinta...

Apa boleh ia menambatkan hatinya kepada seseorang yang berjenis kelamin sama dengan dirinya?

Sungguh, hal seperti itu tidak pernah terlintas diotak encernya, sebelum ia mengenal pemuda dihadapannya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kata orang, balas dendam itu menyakitkan –kalau kau mampu melakukannya.

Sayangnya, kata-kata itu tidak berlaku bila lawanmu adalah Kim Junsu. Karena, sebelum kau melancarkan serangan balasan, Junsu akan menyerangmu terlebih dulu tanpa kau sadari. Serangan andalan yang biasa ia lancarkan sebagai pertahanan awal bila musuhnya bersiap membalasnya.

Apalagi kalau bukan sebuah senyum tidak bersalah yang mengeluarkan aura innocent bak bayi baru lahir, yang membuat lawannya tidak tega memukul, menendang, mencabik-cabik seperti yang pernah Junsu lakukan pada musuh-musuhnya terdahulu.

Dan itu terjadi juga pada Yunho. Niatnya sih, keesokan harinya ia ingin menghajar habis-habisan pemilik marga Kim itu. Tapi urung dilakukan begitu melihat aksi Junsu yang menunjukkan rasa bersalah dengan pelupuk mata yang tergenang hampir jatuh. Raut wajah penyesalan –yang terlihat jelas bahwa itu adalah sebuah SANDIWARA wahai anak muda.

Dan Yunho, yang berjiwa ksatria tulen tersentuh akan aksi Junsu. Hatinya memaafkan tanpa syarat sang iblis yang menyeringai dibalik tangis lebay bualannya.

"Dasar bodoh." Desis Jaejoong yang melihat kedua pemuda nun jauh di beranda cafe yang kini tengah bermaaf-maaf ria. Ternyata Jung Yunho tidak mengenal dengan baik seorang Kim Junsu. Dan mungkin, suatu saat nanti ia akan terperosok kedalam lubang yang lebih dalam dari yang kemarin.

Emangnya mudah mendapatkan Kim Jaejoong? Desis Junsu. Perlu waktu seribu tahun kau anak muda.

.

.

.

Changmin geli hati melihat sohib kentalnya yang begitu cepat memaafkan dan termanipulasi orang lain. Teman satunya itu memang berhati lurus, walau sekarang memiliki orientasi yang bengkok.

Tring.

Pintu cafe terbuka.

Senyum Changmin melebar melihat siapa pengunjung yang datang.

Pengunjung tetap mereka yang sedari tadi dinanti kedatangannya oleh Changmin.

Ia bersiap melayani pengunjung itu yang kini telah duduk menyendiri di kursi favorite pria itu.

"Hai, Yoochun-ah." Sapanya. Menampakkan sebuah cengiran yang disambut segaris senyum tipis diwajah putih Yoochun. Pemuda tanggung yang berstatus waiter part timean di cafe itu, selalu melayaninya secara khusus bila ia berkunjung. Menjadi satu alasan lain baginya tidak pernah absen dari cafe itu.

Ya, pemuda gentle bertubuh kelewat tinggi ramping itu lah yang merubah warna harinya menjadi lebih berwarna dari sebelumnya.

Changmin duduk dihadapan Yoochun, hal yang selalu dilakukannya bila cafe sedikit lenggang.

"Kau selalu datang disaat yang tepat Chunnie, hingga aku bisa menemanimu disini." Uajrnya setelah menyediakan secangkir teh Earl Gray dihadapan Yoochun.

Kening Yoochun mengkerut melihat minuman yang dibawa Changmin.

"Jangan bilang, bahwa kali ini pun kau mentraktir ku Changmin-ah? Karena aku sama sekali tidak memesan teh. Ah, apa menu teh ada di daftar cafe ini?" tanya Yoochun heran.

Changmin menggeleng sembari menggangguk setelahnya, menambah lipatan di kening Yoochun bertambah. Dan sedikit terkekeh akan tingkah Changmin.

"ini special. Dan memang aku memesan ini sebagai traktiran untukmu, dan ah –apa kau tidak pernah membaca buku menu? Bahwa teh ini juga ada didalam menu? Mengingat pengunjung disini tidak hanya para lelaki?hm?"

Penjelasan dari Changmin membuat Yoochun menganggukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Cobalah, sekali-kali minum teh tidak buruk kan?"

Yoochun menyesap teh yang disajikan. "Enak...dan terasa tenang." Pujinya. Membuat Changmin tersenyum puas. "Sering-seringlah meminum teh, jangan Cuma kopi pahit saja."

"Hm."

"Tapi, kau juga jangan mentraktirku setiap kali aku kemari, berhenti melakukan hal yang merugikan dompet mu." Sergah Yoochun kemudian, dirinya merasa tak enak hati diberi minuman gratis oleh pemuda yang bekerja bahkan untuk membiayai kuliahnya pun ia harus mengirit.

"Tidak masalah. Karena aku akan meminta balasannya nanti."

"Hah?"

Changmin terkekeh akan ekspresi lucu Yoochun. Pria yang lebih sering melamun untuk menghabiskan harinya kini lebih ekspresif dalam mengungkapkan pikirannya. Apa karena andil dirinya juga ya? Kalau iya, Changmin boleh berbangga hati setelahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau hari minggu nanti, ajak ke Lotte world,hm? Sudah lama aku ingin kesana tapi harga tiket masuknya lumayan mahal."

"Lotte world?" ulang Yoochun tampak berpikir. Dilihatnya Changmin begitu antusias mengajaknya. Seperti ajakan kencan saja.

"Baiklah. Hari minggu ini kan?" Changmin mengangguk mendengar persetujuan Yoochun. hatinya girang bukan main dan ingin rasanya ia terlonjak bahagia.

Kalian tau, sedari tadi dadanya berdegup tak karuan menanti jawaban pria berjidat lebar itu. Dan ia harus bersyukur mendengar jawaban yang diharapkannya itu.

Nah, nah. Changmin-ah...jangan bilang kau terpesona pada pria penyendiri itu. Bukankah barusan kau mengatai Yunho akan orientasinya yang bengkok itu?

Lalu, bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri sekarang, hah?

Tbc again...

Nb: sadly to say, karena ini adalah terakhir kalinya aq mempost ff difandom ini, tapi ff ini akan tetap dilanjut mungkin di blog pribadi q. Blog q yang terbengkalai hahah..

Dan terima kasih banyak buat para reader yang sudah sudi membaca, mereview bahkan memfave ff ini...

Kamsahamnida m(_ _)m

My big regard

bie


End file.
